fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosferatu
Not to be confused with the spell known as Nosferatu in the Japanese versions of the GBA games Nosferatu (リザイア Rizaia, lit. Resire; also known as Rizziah ' in the fan translations) is both a Light and Dark Magic spell in the Fire Emblem Series. Originally introduced as Black Magic in ''Fire Emblem Gaiden, it appears as a Dark spell in Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken, The Sacred Stones, Awakening, and Fates; and as a Light spell in Mystery of the Emblem, Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776, Path of Radiance, and Radiant Dawn. This tome is suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. It is especially unique in Gaiden, as it is the only weapon (apart from the Falchion blade) that can damage Duma after his HP has been depleted to 52. In Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, this spell may only be cast by female magic users. In The Sacred Stones, the Nosferatu tome is not available for purchase in any stores on the World Map, essentially meaning that only a few obtainable copies of the tome exist in any one given gameplay. Knoll joins the player's army with the tome as a starting item, and there is at least one available in a certain chest residing within the Tower of Valni. Furthermore, the shop at Narube River also offers this tome for sale when a battle takes place there, other than skirmishes in Creature Campaign. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Gaiden |Resire |Black Magic |0 |50% |20% |1-2 |2 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit; Capable of inflicting damage on Duma when his HP is ≤ 52. No HP cost. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Resire |Tome |1 |20 |12 |90% |0% |1-2 |10 |4,800 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit; May only be used by female characters. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Resire | Light |A |50 |14 |70% |1-2 |12 |10,000 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Resire | Light |B |60 |12 |65% |0% |1-2 |12 | -- |5,200 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Nosferatu | Dark |C |20 |10 |70% |0% |1-2 |6 | -- |3,000 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Nosferatu | Dark |C |20 |10 |70% |0% |1-2 |14 |1 |3,200 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Nosferatu | Light |A |20 |7 |70% |0% |1-2 |12 |2 |1,500 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Nosferatu | Light |S |20 |6 |85% |0% |1-2 |7 |4 |4,000 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Nosferatu | Tome |E |24 |8 |90% |0% |1-2 |2 |2,400 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit; May only be used by female units. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Nosferatu | Tome (Dark Magic) |D |20 |7 |65% |0% |1~2 |? |980 |Usable only by Dark Mages and Sorcerers, recovers HP equal to half the damage dealt to enemy. |} Fire Emblem: Fates |Nosferatu | Tome (Dark Magic) |D |Infinite |7 |70% |0% |(-20%) |1~2 |? |4000 |Usable only by Dark Mages and Sorcerers, recovers HP equal to half the damage dealt. Cannot double or critical. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate: Jenny • Silk • Teeta |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 17) |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Linde |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 - Have Seliph speak to Julia after seizing Isaach Castle. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Canis (Final) |- |Visit |Ch. 14 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventory |Raigh |- |Treasure |Ch. 20A - Chest • Ch. 20B - Chest • Ch. 22 |- |Vendors |Ch. 14 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Shaman (Ch. 18) • Enemy Shaman (Ch. 22x) • Enemy Shaman (Ch 24) • Enemy Druid (Ch. 30) '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Shaman (Ch. 19) • Enemy Shaman (Ch. 20) • Enemy Shaman (Ch. 23x) • Enemy Shaman (Ch 24) • Enemy Druid (Ch. 32) |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Lyon (Ch. 17) |- |Inventory |Knoll |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 6 • Lagdou Ruins Floor 3 • Lagdou Ruins Floor 5 |- |Vendor |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Oliver (Ch. 17-4) |- |Treasure |Ch. 22 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Oliver |- |Base Conversation |'Part 4:' Ch. 3 - View the Base Conversation titled "Naesala". |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 17) |- |Inventories |Linde • Katarina • Eremiya (Bonus chapter-only.) |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Inventories |Tharja • Aversa |- |Armories |Ch. 13 • Para. 14 • Para. 17 |- |Merchants |Ch. 9 • Para. 3 |- |SpotPass |Merric • Deirdre • Salem • Raigh • Sophia |- |Double Duel | -- |} Non-Canon Appearances Nosferatu is the Down Special of Robin in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Nosferatu traps an enemy directly in front of Robin, dealing damage while healing them. Robin will always deal 15% damage, however, depending where Robin hits his opponent, the healing changes. If attacking from the front, Nosferatu will heal 13% of Robin's damage. If attacking from behind, Robin will heal 16% of their damage. Nosferatu is considered a grab move and can hit through shields. It has a maximum usage of 4 casts before Robin is forced to discard it. A new tome will regenerate after 40 seconds. Etymology "Resire" is most likely a reference to "resile", a word which means to "draw back" and "recoil". Its English name, "Nosferatu", is a Romanian word that is synonymous with "vampire", popularized by an unlicensed film adaption of Dracula which replaced, among other names, "Dracula" with "Nosferatu". Trivia *When this spell is cast on a wall or any other non-living obstacle, the wielder will still be able to leech HP from it. This can prove to be rather useful as such objects tend to lack resistance, thus returning the maximum amount of HP to the caster in question. *Nosferatu is the only Dark Tome in Fire Emblem: Fates. Gallery File:Resire (TCG).jpg|Resire, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:FE3 Nosferatu.gif|Animation of Linde casting Resire on an enemy Pirate in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Resire.png|Julia casting Resire on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Resire (Map Animation).png|Map animation of Julia casting Resire on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Resire.JPG|Linoan casting Resire on an enemy Lopto Mage in Thracia 776. File:FE9 Nosferatu.jpg|A casting of Nosferatu in Path of Radiance. File:Nosferatu (FE13).jpg|Tharja casting Nosferatu on an enemy Sniper in Awakening.